What If Dipper Was Crushed in Into the Bunker
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: Title says it all... heh heh, T cause... people getting literally crushed is pretty dang violent.


**Ahh, me and my what if's and writing about what would happen if Dipper was killed in this and that constantly… Welp, here's another! I REGRET NOTHING! And I've decided that those so called "caterpillars" are actually murderous, demon face worms.**

**Don't judge me.**

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Mabel stared in horror as the room seemed to "cave in"... well, that was one way to put it.

Blocks that had once made up the room's cube shaped walls were pushing into each other, making the room smaller. Worst of all, the door was locks so eventually, they'd all get crushed.

Filled with terror, the girl swung around, the murderous, demon-faced worms on her face flying off.

"Wall things! Crazy wall things right now!" she squealed as she and Soos backed away into the center of the shrinking room. She saw Wendy trying to push some back across the room only to have her hat thrown off. "Ugh! It won't stop!"

Desperate, Mabel decided to try herself and dragged Soos along with her for his muscle.

Mabel felt her stomach lurch. They were going to be crushed! "Dipper!' she shrieked, glancing helplessly at her frantic brother while the blocks that once made up scarlet red walls pushed her closer to him. "What do we do?"

Dipper was being risen up on a platform as he searched anxiously through the book, whining softly as he turned the pages. He removed the black light and shined it over a page. He leaped down from the heightened block. "Find these four symbols… quick! _Everybody step on one!_" he ordered in a rushed cry.

Mabel immediately sprang into action, remembering she'd seen one across the room.

"One!"

"Two!"

She leaped from block to block before slamming her palms into her symbol. "Three!"

Dipper was glancing around, searching for his. His eyes landed on something about to be covered and he burst forward, faster than she'd ever seen him. He pushed it "Four!"

A door swung open, lighting the path to freedom.

Mabel ran forward, Soos at her heels. "_Run for it!_"

She ducked out of it, tumbling to the ground.

She laughed in victory, happy to have escaped until...

There was a mangled scream and a bunch of snapping noises. Her eyes widened. She pulled herself up, lips drawn back in a frown. Soos was right behind her and Wendy was at the entrance of the door, groaning on the ground.

Where was Dipper?

Where was her brother?

She paled as the sickening truth hit her.

"N-no…" she whispered as Soos picked himself up, followed by Wendy.

Soos grinned "We did it! We got out, dudes! We-" he paused as he saw the shocked look on Mabel's face. "Mabel…? What… what's wrong?"

"He's gone…" she slowly whispered.

"Wha…?" A dazed Wendy muttered.

"He's gone… he was crushed… oh God! He's gone!" Tears bubbled in Mabel's eyes.

Wendy and Soos both exchanged glances before the redhead glanced back at the door. Blood was splattered where the blocks had closed together and on the ground, starting to pool out of the slightly open things.

Wendy shook, shaking her head. "He… he pushed me… I tripped and… he pushed me forward… I would've gotten crush too if… oh my god… he's dead… he gave his life for…" Wendy didn't realise tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks as she began to speak in a hushed one to herself.

There was a short silence before Soos burst into sobs. "He's dead! The little dude's dead! Aww man, Dipper, buddy!"

Mabel followed moments after, mourning the loss of her twin, AKA, her best friend. "B-but… he can't be… how… no!" She buried her face into her arms.

_Crushed... such a horrible way to die..._

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

**Had to get that out… *clears throat* Ok, first off, reviews are highly appreciated but I'm not gonna spazz if I get non. **

**I guess if people wanna request small oneshots I can try writing them but no promises. **

**Um… hmm… wow… this is awkward… WHO ELSE WAS PUMPED ABOUT SEASON 2?**

**Haha, there goes the weirdness! So… yeah! Bai!**

**~MD**


End file.
